Wings of Fire
by Sulktora Storm Dragoness
Summary: Optimus wanders into the Long Sands during his First Heat, where he promptly runs into trouble. He escapes, but unfortunately, his troubles don't stay in the desert; they come looking for him. This is a Dragonformer story requested by my best guy friend/cousin. Pairings include Megatron/Optimus and slight Barricade/Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

OoOoO

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers._**

**_Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta._**

OoOoO

**Wings of Fire – 1 and 2**

**~The Heat~**

Nothing was more annoying than having to deal with one's upcoming First Heat. It was torture laced with fiery lust. The worst part of all was being completely alone during it, simply because the adult clan members had long-ago declared that all younglings must leave and suffer though for the sake of tradition.

It was the tradition of his clan to have those going through their First Heat leave for the Long Sands and wait out the heat. More practically, it was a way to understand times when they would be separated from their mate. A time to start learning how to ignore the need to reproduce, in case of food shortages or young ones being hunted or killed by enemies.

In young Optimus' mind, this tradition was simply unfair to him and the other younglings who were elsewhere in the Long Sands. However, it was also obvious to him that with the younglings gone, it allowed the clan adults to produce more offspring. Normally, a simple mating during a heat flight produced one egg. The egg was laid one month after conception, and it hatched five months after being laid.

The Sire dragon then took on the task of providing for his mate and offspring. After their offspring reached adulthood, the whole sequence repeated itself, rarely leaving the Sire dragon with much time to spare for their mate and offspring, other than teaching the little ones how to fight and hunt.

**~The Mistake~**

Trudging across the Long Sands with the sun beating down on his back and wings, Optimus lets out a huff of frustration.

Idly, he recalled the final reason why the younglings were sent into the Long Sands; it was to see how strong the raised offspring really were after all the time their parents took in raising them. If the new adults came back after the heat finished, it mean that they were raised well and would pass on strong genes when they found a mate.

The major kicker was that their 'seal' must remain intact until a dragon found a mate, because coming back heavy with egg and without a mate was absolutely unacceptable. Those that broke the rule were immediately cast out of the clan. Only after losing the egg or abandoning it, and then submitting to the clan leader's will, could they ever rejoin the clan and find a mate. That tragedy had not happened for a long time, and many hoped it would stay that way.

Banishing those thoughts, Optimus walked faster, following a water source that he had smelled earlier on the wind.

While more thirsty than hungry, Optimus knew with a water source around, prey would be nearby. Spotting the oasis ahead, Optimus sighed in relief and rushed to the water. He drank heavily, then eagerly dove in to cool off from the desert heat and wash of the dust from disturbed desert sand.

After Optimus got his fill of the cooling water, he shook off the remaining droplets and curled under a large, nearby palm tree. He fell asleep swiftly, utterly unaware that he had crossed into another dragon's territory; another dragon who was unfriendly, and ruthless.

OoOoO

**_Also once again, another Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta._**

OoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoO

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers._**

**_Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta._**

OoOoO

**Wings of Fire – 3 and 4**

**~The Payment~**

When Optimus awoke, it was due to a noise not far from him. Blinking his eyes, he managed to focus on his surroundings and let out a cry of surprise. Panicked, Optimus scrambled to his feet and began backing away, his head and wings down and tail curled to his side in submission.

Right in front of him stood a massive, silver dragon with black and red accents and glowing scarlet optics. Additionally, the terrifying stranger was growling at Optimus, and overall looked extremely unhappy with him.

"You have trespassed on my territory, whelp," he snarled and stepped forward, forcing Optimus to stumble backwards away from him.

"I didn't know; I'll leave. I promise you'll never hear, scent, or see me ever again," Optimus answered quickly, hoping that he would not be outright attacked for not knowing.

Tilting his head, the frightening stranger sneered, "You truly think that it is that simple? You've trespassed, and from the smell of it, you took something without paying for it. You are a rude little thing…" he snarled. With a deep, rumbling growl, he stalked towards Optimus.

"I only wanted to drink, cool off my body, and rest. I was not planning to stay!" Optimus panicked, fearing that the rough-appearing dragon would harm him, or worse, kill him. Backing away, he bumped into another dragon that appeared identical to the one in front of him. With a gulp, he scurried away in the direction of the water's edge, trying to avoid what appeared to be twins flanking him. For his efforts, he ended up with his hindquarters in the water.

"Really? That is all you did?" the twins mused, and Optimus nodded quickly. "I see," the twins continued. "Then in that case, this mistake is not too offensive, but you still must give payment; water is precious here in the dessert." They finished speaking, and then one of the twins faded from sight like a shadow. It was then that Optimus knew what kind of dragon he was dealing with: a Shadow dragon. Of all dragonkind, Shadow dragons were one of the most unfriendly and dangerous breeds alive. Crimson dragons were nicer than them, and since Crimson dragons are notoriously bloodthirsty, that was saying something.

"I don't have any treasure with me," Optimus stated carefully.

The Shadow dragon only said, "I can see that, but there is another way that you can give payment to me." His gaze roved over Optimus' body, making him feel uneasy. "But first, get your back paws out of the water. Unless you want your hide raked."

Optimus quickly scrambled out of the water while keeping a wary distance between him and the Shadow dragon. "What other way can I repay you?" Optimus asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing too much, although you had better be willing to deliver. Or Else," he snarled.

"I agree. What is it that you wish for me to hunt for you?" Optimus inquired, but he only succeeded in making the Shadow dragon laugh at him.

"I am not hungry for food, but I do crave other things." His eyes flared when he said that; they made Optimus shiver. "How about this; I will tell you what to do for a while, and you will follow my instructions. Then you may leave." Optimus knew that

Optimus realized that the stranger's "suggestion" was actually an order, but at least, it was better than having his hide raked. "Alright," he agreed, but remained in his submissive posture in case the other changed his mind.

"Good. Let's begin, shall we." Optimus nodded in reply, wanted the ordeal over with. "Alright. First, turn around."

"WHAT?!" Optimus exclaimed in panic.

"Going back on your promise already?" the Shadow dragon asked in fake surprise.

"No! It's just… how can I trust you to not just tear into my back and wings?" Optimus protested.

"I'm won't. Now turn around." Briefly, a large claw twirled in the ubiquitous gesture for 'turn.' With much reluctance, Optimus did, hoping that this was not a trick. "Hmm, good. Now lay low on your front legs and keep your rump up." Gritting his teeth, Optimus did as he was bade, swiftly becoming embarrassed. "You look nice like that," the Shadow dragon purred, instantly doubling the feeling of humiliation. "Now… hmm… yes, now move your tail aside."

At that moment, it dawned on Optimus that he was putting on a show of his goods to the other as payment, and he cringed at the new knowledge. "I'm waiting," the silver giant simply stated. With great reluctance, Optimus slowly did as commanded.

"So shy, and now I know why. Having a nice dream before I woke you?" Optimus remained silent, letting the Shadow dragon believe whatever he wanted. It was forbidden to tell anyone about his First Heat unless they had a clan ranking, or were courting him. The Shadow dragon was most certainly not courting him, nor was he a part of any clan as far as Optimus knew.

"Now just hold still." The phrase confused Optimus for a moment, but once he felt the heavier form climb on top of him, the other's intentions became crystal clear. Immediately, Optimus tried to struggle, only for the larger male to close his jaw around the top of his trespasser's neck and growl in warning.

"Please, no, I can't," Optimus begged.

"You've come this far; I'll do the rest. Just don't fight, and you will like this," the other growled softly as he slightly tightened his grip on Optimus. The Shadow dragon used his legs to apply pressure behind Optimus' back limbs to both separate them and keep them spread. Bringing half of his weight on top of the smaller being to keep him still, the silver dragon carefully rested the remainder of their weight on their hind legs for balance, masterfully preventing Optimus' tail from getting in his way in the process. "Just relax," he crooned, before Optimus felt something nudge his hidden slit.

Optimus whimpered, then begged. "Please, I can't. I can't get egg heavy. Please, please don't!"

This earned Optimus an unhappy, growled out reply, "Fine. But I'm taking my payment either way."

That was the only warning Optimus had before his whole, hidden slit was abruptly filled by the other's member, taking his seal with one swift, uncompromising stroke. Optimus cried out in pain and slumped towards the ground, only his pinned hind legs holding him upright. As the agony fully hit him, he let out choked sobs of sorrow and loss.

"You had a seal?!" the Shadow dragon exclaimed in shock. Only a whimper from the smaller answered his question. "Damn it," he cursed, then pulled out, causing Optimus to let out another choked cry. "You should have told me, little fool. I wouldn't have rushed then. Now hold still for me."

Optimus obeyed; how could he not? It hurt to move, and it hurt emotionally to feel hot trickles seeping from his no-longer-virgin slit. Then a rough tongue entered him, and he jerked away. "I said hold still!"

"It hurts!" Optimus protested loudly, not wanting anymore pain.

"I know that. Get in the water," the silver dragon snarled, and backed up his words by nudging the other's rump.

Letting out a small sniffle, Optimus obeyed and painfully stood in the water. Annoyed, the Shadow dragon snapped, "Tread deeper! I need the blood cleared away to see if any damage was done other than taking your seal." Optimus did as commanded while pinning his wings tightly to his back in fear.

The other splashed into the water as well and commanded, "Move your tail again." He prodded at Optimus' hidden slit with his tongue, making him whimper with pain. "Fortunately, the blood was just from your seal breaking; at least that part is over with." This only made Optimus shed small tears of sorrow for losing what he was supposed to hold dear and keep safe until his second heat.

Calming his voice, the Shadow dragon continued, "Easy, little one. I'm not going to make it worse; it is almost impossible for me to do that. I will be more careful this time. Tread towards the shore; I will show you what I should have done before taking you seal." Still in pain, Optimus slowly followed directions, too scared and in pain to do anything other than what he was told.

"Assume the same position; don't move and stay relaxed." Optimus whimpered once more before obeying the command. Involuntarily, he tensed when the Shadow dragon prodded his snout against his slit, only to cry out when the tongue reentered him and brushed over something, making Optimus shiver.

"Three nodes? My, you are an extremely sensitive one." Optimus let out a long shiver, and he quickly felt a tight coil of pleasure building up in his belly.

Behind him, the large dragon chuckled at the other's responsiveness. "We've only just begun, little one."

_(Time Skip) _

Sometime thereafter, Optimus came with a cry of pleasure, and drooped, completely exhausted. The Shadow dragon pulled out, pointedly spilling himself on Optimus' rump instead of inside him. When the other lightly nipped his neck, Optimus purred at the attention before falling into a deep sleep. "You're so sweet; I think I might just keep you," the silver dragon chuckled, curling around his sleeping partner. Grumbling with pleasure, he fit the other more snuggly into his side.

"Oh, yes. I'll keep you."

**~The Escape~**

As morning came, Optimus awoke. Slowly, he stood and yawned, but when he began to stretch, he yelped. Abruptly, memories of the night before came crashing back. Glancing around quickly, he noticed that the Shadow dragon was nowhere to be seen. This made Optimus nervous, since he had no way of knowing if or when the other would come back. Unwilling to take the chance of staying and consequently offending the Shadow dragon further, he quickly prepared to leave.

Grabbing some sand, Optimus rubbed his rump to rid himself of the others' dried fluids and to mask his on scent. Once satisfied with his complete lack of scent, Optimus took to the skies so as not to leave any trails behind and hurried to get as far away as fast as possible.

Little did Optimus know that the Shadow dragon had left earlier for a very specific purpose; he left to hunt for some food for them to share, as well as bring the first of possible courting gifts. When he returned, the Shadow dragon searched around the oasis, trying to find the small, red, white, and blue dragon from the night before. Realizing that he had vanished and left no way to follow him, the large, silver dragon seethed in fury. His red eyes flashed in anger at the disappearance of his claimed. Glaring at the horizon and growling, he made a silent promise to find the escaped dragon. And find the little one he would, even if he had to tear apart every other dragon's territory just to reclaim him.

No one escaped Megatron without facing the consequences.

OoOoO

_(Original writing too graphic for FanFiction Extended version on DA under my user name that you can find in my profile, you have to be a member to view it on DA.)_

**_Also once again, another Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta._**

OoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoO

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers.**_

_**Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.**_

OoOoO

**Wings of Fire- part 5 and 6: **

**~The Return~**

Returning was rough for Optimus. Before actually starting for home, he waited between the Jungle and the Long Sands to avoid being spotted by someone from either area. He knew that if he came home too soon, everyone would know of what had transpired. Well, half of it, anyway. In a small, rather horrible way, he was grateful that the Shadow dragon had kept his word by not making him egg-heavy.

While waiting for the other young adults of his clan to arrive, Optimus became used to the Long Sands. He found small prey to hunt and eat, although it took a while to hunt them. Along with new hunting techniques, he discovered how to find underground water sources by searching for specific plants.

After three weeks, the others that he had left with were now coming back from their own heats. Spying his two best friends, Ratchet and Ironhide, Optimus jointed them for the trip back home. As they journeyed back, they spoke of what they had seen and learned. At least, Ratchet and Ironhide did; Optimus avoided saying much other than his hunting and finding of new water sources.

Since they were all adult dragons now, Ratchet and Ironhide naturally began talking about future mates and the like. Sighing, Optimus simply avoided the subject altogether. Being a part of the same age group, he knew that many of the returning dragons would pair off with each other or someone else close in age. However, they may wait, as his sire had done with his carrier.

"Wow,-Optimus,-you're-the-first-here-and-out-of-he at;-lucky," one of the smaller, blue males, named Blurr, said rapidly. Optimus did not respond to Blurr's comment.

"That could prove to be a problem; it will be hard for you to stay in heat for a while in the future as well, Optimus, so you'll have less time to try for an egg," Ratchet informed him. Ratchet's sire and carrier were the clan healers, and Ratchet fully intended to follow in the footsteps.

Optimus' ears went flat against his head, but he mustered his best smile while saying, "No sacrifice, no victory." This answer made Ratchet sigh and Ironhide laugh.

"Ah, well, when the time comes for you to have an egg, I'm sure that your spawn will give Ratchet a run for his horde," Ironhide teased while nudging Ratchet, who simply snarled at him.

Optimus forced a smile in reply. Fortunately, thanks to the angry Hatchet now snapping at Ironhide's tail and back legs, the unconvincing smile went unnoticed.

In his mind, Optimus privately swore that he would leave the clan in search of a lone mate of his breed and blood, to avoid compounding the humiliation of what happened back in the Long Sands.

**~The Heir~**

While steadily trekking closer to home, all three groups of young adults met up with each other. Wheeljack, Hound, and Smokescreen were the first group to meet up with Optimus, and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jetfire, and Jetstorm made up the third, "twin" group.

When they were nearly home, they all heard a loud roar followed by the deep, rumbling voice of their clan leader, Ultra Magnus. "Welcome back, young ones!" he called gladly. In addition to being the leader of a Jungle Dragon clan, he happened to be Optimus' sire, and unsurprisingly appeared very, very pleased that everyone had safely returned. Optimus' carrier, Windcharger, stood off a ways, looking tired, sated, and noticeably less agitated than at the start of the season.

"It fills my heart with joy that all of you have returned home, safe and sound," Ultra Magnus continued, approaching the young adults.

Optimus mentally scoffed at his sire's words. 'Safe' he agreed with; 'sound' he did not. He still worried about the Shadow dragon, and with his seal gone, he felt guilty for returning. Given that he should be happy about not having an egg in his belly, he felt still more guilt about not feeling thankful. Optimus did not want to embarrass his sire and carrier with any of that knowledge, but it left him feeling empty and fearful of the future.

"After we hunt, I have an announcement to make," the leader mentioned cryptically when they reached the rest of the clan, before allowing others to congratulate the returning dragons.

"Welcome back, little brother." Optimus jerked his head up at the sound of his elder brother, Sentinel, speaking to him. His adopted older brother, Prowl, stood there as well. Optimus' carrier had taken pity on a lone, desert-bred hatchling and had raised Prowl as his own with Ultra Magnus' blessing. Both had suffered though a heat cycle just to take care of Prowl.

"And look at you all grown up now," Sentinel continued mockingly. Sadly, Optimus had long ago learned to ignore him. Although Optimus could never figure out the reason why, Sentinel was always mean to him in some way, shape, or form. Frankly, Optimus had always been confused as to why negative attention from Sentinel always seemed to be directed at him.

"Welcome home, Optimus," Prowl greeted calmly, giving a small nod in greeting. "We should get ready to hunt; it's your first hunt as adult," Prowl simply stated, expertly drawing Sentinel's attention away from their younger brother, and started walking to where the hunters habitually gathered together.

OoOoO

Fortuitously, the hunt was very successful for the clan, and many settled down and ate their fill. After everyone had finished, Ultra Magnus stood to make the yearly announcement of new adults. "This year we have many new members to welcome into adulthood. However," he added, causing everyone else to immediately narrow their focus on him to properly hear what else he had to say, "I have another announcement to make to my clan."

"My clan, I know it seems too soon for this, but I am sure of my choice. I have chosen an heir to succeed me when my time as leader ends." Everyone muttered into the pause until he spoke again. "It has been difficult to choose; many have the qualities of a great leader in our clan. Many would argue that my choice of heir would be a sign of unfairness on my part, but I assure you; it is not." Whispering broke out again, many wondering who Ultra Magnus had picked, and their leader obligingly provided an answer. "With our returning young adults, I have made my choice, for he has proven that he is just as worthy as I had hoped." When his sire's eyes locked with his own, Optimus quickly became very nervous.

"Optimus, stand," Ultra Magnus ordered in the tone that he only used when stating the laws of the land. Standing on shaky legs, Optimus waited, trying to not faint. "Optimus, having shown all of the qualities for which I have been searching for our clan, I have chosen you as my heir," Ultra Magnus said, pride filtering into his voice. "When my time comes to an end, you will take excellent care of the clan; of that, I am sure." Now finished speaking, he gestured for his new heir to sit beside him, to take the traditional seat of learning the ways of being a clan leader.

"May next season bless you with a kind and caring future mate, and for him to know your worth like I do," Ultra Magnus whispered with paternal hope and pride to Optimus.

His sire's words made his heart clench in pain, knowing what would happen; the Shadow was now the keeper, as well as the thief of his seal. Since he had to learn how to take care of the clan, Optimus' plans to leave and find a lone male who would take a mate even with him lacking a seal were now ruined. Fate had set him on a path to disaster, and he knew that he would hurt his clan and shame his parents deeply if the truth was ever discovered. Optimus knew with utter certainty that if any suitors learned the truth, they would instantly reject him.

The clan would then punish him and cast him out, forever forced to live alone and unmated for the rest of his life.

Quietly, Optimus resolved that in order to spare his clan, his sire, and his carrier all of the shame and pain that he would bring them, to _never_ have a mate of his own.

OoOoO

_**Also once again, another Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.**_

OoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

OoOoO

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers.**_

_**Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.**_

OoOoO

**Wings of Fire- part 7 and 8:**

**~The Laws~**

After his incredibly eventful day, Optimus headed toward his nest for the night, only to be stopped by Bluestreak.

"Optimus, wait up!" Bluestreak yelled, Ironhide and Ratchet following behind him. "Congratulations! Wow, future clan leader," he said in slight awe. He made Optimus smile a bit, but it fell quickly due to Sentinel showing up.

"Oh, yes, future clan leader, the honor and the glory and the pride of our clan," he enthused sarcastically, disdain dripping from every word. "If all of you simpletons have not noticed, Optimus is a _carrier_, and you know what _that_ means." Optimus, as well as Ironhide and Ratchet, suddenly got very, very quiet, but Bluestreak just looked confused and voiced his question.

"Why does that matter?"

Sentinel laughed loudly at the question. "Oh, it matters. Carriers may be _declared_ leaders, but it's _staying_ one that's the big question. No, when a sire claims a mate, the carrier fully submits, and they give _everything_ to the sire; including, if they happen to be a clan leader, their clan."

"That's only if they hold a clan themselves," Ratchet humphed. "Loner sire are forbidden from such a status because of their basic nature, which is to look out for only themselves and not others." Pinning a hard stare on Sentinel, the healer glared at the loudmouth. "And only a very few cases can change that ruling."

"Look who's so smart, and has a mouth to match!" Sentinel snapped, then stalked towards Ratchet.

Deftly spotting the incoming conflict and realizing that Ratchet was simply not big enough to handle Sentinel, Optimus stepped between the two other dragons. "Stop, brother. Ratchet only said what the law states and nothing more. He was not implying anything."

Sentinel snarled, but backed off. Before he left though, he managed to get one last parting shot in about Optimus' potential problem. "Well, that's the way it goes, little brother. You'd better hope a loner claims you, because if it's another clan leader, you have only two options: fight them or submit. I hope everyone else can live with decisions from a _carrier_ for a leader rather than a sire!" With that, he turned around and left.

"He has the traits of a loner; he's far too greedy to be leader," Ironhide commented, before continuing in his most serious tone, "When _you_ become leader, Optimus, you should cast him out of the clan."

"I can't do that to my own brother!" Optimus protested.

"You'll have to," Prowl disagreed, his sudden appearance from the shadows of the trees making the others jump.

Optimus shook his head, refusing to see their logic, only for Prowl to ruthlessly state his case. "He _will_ fight you for leadership, Optimus, and it is your duty as our future leader to cast out any dragon with a rogue nature.

"Prowl's right, Optimus," Ironhide quietly confirmed, Ratchet nodding in agreement with him. "Also, as one from the Storm dragon bloodline, it's your task and duty; you must cast out those who are a threat to the clan to keep everything balanced."

Optimus sighed, reluctantly nodding to show that he understood. Ironhide and Prowl were right after all; they both knew the laws just as Optimus himself did. "When that time comes, I'll do what I must. But it's not something that I'd wish to do under any circumstances." Prowl nodded his understanding, sympathetically nudging his younger brother with his shoulder.

In the resulting silence, Ratchet shook himself briskly. "We should get some rest; we've all had a long day." Everyone agreed and headed off to their dens to sleep.

**~The Past~**

After some seasons had passed, the time for another heat eventually awakened in everyone. Optimus was no exception to this rule, but only two lunar cycles after his First Heat ended, well before his second heat would start, Optimus found a young hatchling with bright blue eyes near the border of the Jungle and Long Sands. It was golden, yellow, black, barely alive, and obviously abandoned.

Feeling sorry for the helpless little thing, he brought it back to the clan. Once it had been presented, he asked if anyone was willing to take care of it. Due to various reasons, none of the mated pairs accepted the task of raising the little hatchling. Immediately upon realizing that, Optimus begged his sire to be allowed to raise him. Ultra Magus was decidedly unhappy about this, and he refused to let Optimus raise the little one on his own. In response to that, Prowl volunteered to Optimus raise it, suggesting that they act as a pair only until the little one had its own First Heat. To sweeten the deal, he also mentioned that it would be good practice before having offspring of their own one day.

In the end, after much arguing and debating, Optimus' carrier managed to convince Ultra Magnus to accept the proposal. Optimus was immensely grateful for Prowl's assistance, Windcharger's persuasion, and his sire's consent.

After winning the right to raise the little orphan, another debate sprang up; what to name him. Since he was so young when Optimus found him, he was unable to talk and incapable of remembering his life before the Jungle clan, including any name he might have had.

Eventually, he came to be known as 'Bumblebee.' One day while he was play-fighting with Ironhide, he leaped and chomped on the much older dragon's tail. Ironhide just laughed at the bite, saying that "it was nothing more than a bee sting." Of course, several others disagreed with that, but Ironhide had _his_ name for a reason as well!

Optimus suffered through another heat to take care of Bumblebee, as did Prowl. To Optimus, it was worth the sacrifice; Bumble learned quickly and was growing just as fast, well on his way to adulthood.

By next year, Bumblebee had reached his First Heat, and he was ready to head out into the Long Sands with the other young dragons of the clan.

"Now remember, travel during sunset and the night; those are the safest times. Rest while the sun rises and shines in the sky so as to not waste your energy," Optimus reminded Bumblebee, still fussing over him. Rolling his eyes, the youngling tolerantly let his adopted carrier groom and lecture him in the ways of survival out in the desert before he absolutely had to leave.

"Don't be shy about eating snakes; their poison is weak and can't hurt you. Also, don't be shy about eating some plants, because there is water in their roots. If you find a plant that has green leaves, dig near the plant, and you'll find water underneath it to drink. Don't destroy the plant in the process; it could prove useful if left mostly intact in the future," Optimus continued.

Bumblebee sighed, garnering his sire's attention. All of the advice was extremely useful, but he had known it practically his whole life. Optimus and Prowl had been very firm in teaching him survival skills; sometimes, they even took him to the desert border for brief trips.

"And don't forget, the most important thing of all…" Optimus began to say.

"…Avoid open springs at all costs. They are not safe," Bumblebee finished in a slightly annoyed tone, only to yelp at the small, reprimanding nip.

After he apologized, Optimus let out a puff of air before continuing to fuss, much to Bee's obvious embarrassment.

"He'll be fine, Optimus. Now let him up; it's almost time for him and the others to head out," Prowl interrupted, walking over to save Bumblebee from further embarrassment.

Optimus sighed and nodded, knowing that Prowl was right. He let Bumblebee stand with only a small purr and nuzzled him with as much love as he could pour into a farewell. The yellow dragon enthusiastically returned the affection before racing off to join the others. As according to tradition, those leaving gathered around Ultra Magnus, who would be escorting the younglings to the Long Sands' border; the short journey was a Clan Leader's welcome duty.

Shortly after the group left, Optimus shifted around, worried about Bumblebee already. Prowl chuckled a bit at his brother, who only glared at him in return. He then grinned when Prowl stiffened at another young dragon sauntering by them. Flicking his tail-tip back and forth, Prowl carefully observed the passing dragon out of the corner of his eye. Optimus smiled lightly at Prowl's dilemma, knowing that he desperately wanted to court the other dragon.

Earlier during the past year, a new mated pair had joined the clan and had brought their offspring, Jazz, along with them. The outgoing, affable dragon had quickly become fast friends with just about everyone, including Optimus, and had caught Prowl's eye. Both eyes, in fact. Optimus did not hold the attraction against his elder, adopted brother; on the contrary, he was glad that Prowl had found someone.

"Bumblebee will be fine; your advice is sound," Prowl said, trying to keep himself from immediately following Jazz.

"I know. I just worry," Optimus answered wistfully. Suddenly, he laughed, making Prowl tilt his head at him in confusion. When Optimus glanced meaningfully over at Jazz, Prowl instantly understood his brother's laughter; Jazz was stretching against a tree, spectacularly showing off his lithe form, shining hide, toned muscles, and two of the most attractive wings that either brother had ever seen in their lives.

"I can understand your worry, Optimus; I even share it, but now we must go find mates," Prowl valiantly continued, attempting to ignore Jazz for the moment. "We have both been prolonging our need since Bee came into our lives. I certainly don't regret raising him in the slightest, but we had best find a mate and settle down; especially _you_, little brother." Prowl waited for Optimus' answering nod before nuzzling his brother and stepping away from his side. Swiftly, the elder stalked towards Jazz to officially begin courting him. When he spotted Prowl, Jazz chirped a greeting, then the pair of them left through the trees.

Optimus watched them vanish from a distance and smiled, happy that Prowl had found someone to be with. At the same time though, he could not help grimly thinking, _Can't have a mate; I'd fail as future clan leader. If anyone found out what happened to me, I'd be cast out of the clan._ As if to mock him, the memory of that night and the Shadow Dragon played in his head with icy clarity.

Attempting to ignore his thoughts, Optimus glanced back out at the Long Sands one last time. Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine, from his snout to the very tip of his tail. It felt as if ethereal claws were trying to force their way towards his heart. Shaking his head, he headed away from his clan members, wanting to avoid the courting dragons and to just forget that horrible night in the desert.

OoOoO

_**Also once again, another Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.**_

OoOoO


End file.
